


Three May Keep A Secret

by inmyriadbits



Category: Mad Men, Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Crossover, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We dance round in a ring and suppose, / but the Secret sits in the middle and knows." -Robert Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three May Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for neither show, title from Benjamin Franklin. I left the pairings listing blank because keeping it open to speculation seems so much more appropriate (and entertaining). :D Thanks go to [thespatz](http://thespatz.livejournal.com/profile) for looking this over.

Joan does love when Napoleon Solo walks into a restaurant. The rumors get positively...immoderate.

The girls from the office are giggling over a round of "I heard—" and "He said—" and all the variations that follow: he inherited money from a rich relative, he is secret heir to an Italian shipping tycoon, he is the bastard son of a prince.

"Don't be silly," Joan cuts in. Precisely right timing; all the girls turn to hear what she will say. She leans forward a careful few inches, and watches them all mirror her unconsciously — except Peggy, who looks on with a sideways smile. Joan widens her eyes, just a touch, just enough to make it a joke. "Everyone knows he's a spy."

Joan's glance flickers over to Mr. Solo as the rest of the girls burst into peals of laughter. He raises his glass in a subtle toast, though Mr. Kuryakin merely smirks down into his drink.

Joan matches Napoleon with a discreet curve of her lips, then turns back to watch the others laugh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] under two minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238284) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits)




End file.
